Based
by tsuukiyo
Summary: He knew she would be a handful. That still didn't stop him from adopting her as his sister. No Pairing yet
1. Kagome

**I don't own Inuyasha nor Naruto *over exaggerated sighs* Too be honest my knowledge on Naruto and Inuyasha is a bit rusty. Correct me if I mess up along the way**

* * *

><p>"Starting today I shall announce the graduating genin teams," Iruka started hearing the others burst in excitement.<p>

He glanced at his now former students; he sure was going to miss this bunch. Even if he wasn't going to admit it, he was going to miss Naruto the most. For some reason, he reminded him of himself when he was younger. He grinned picking up his the document off of his desk. The one his cohorts had created, stating the handpicked groups.

Iruka cleared his throat attempting to gain his undergraduates' attention, but failing in the midst. He continued it, until Sakura caught on shutting the other classmates up. The classroom filled up with silence anticipating their sensei's next words. The Sasuke fan club paying the most attention, how could they not, money was betted on this situation. Also their love lives, but the stakes were higher now.

"As I was saying, I'll be announcing the genin teams today," He chuckled as he saw their annoyed faces. "Team Seven consists of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and… Higurashi Kagome?"

That was weird; he hadn't seen Kagome persay today. She left home before he had even woken up. Usually they'd walked together to the academy with her commentary about Iruka and how incompetent he was. He peered over the classroom; he hadn't seen her blue tinted black hair or her common eccentric, vivid outfit. He gave it some thought before sighing knowing exactly where she was. He hadn't realized the commotion they had caused when he had zoned out.

It hadn't taken much to suggest Sakura and Ino had wagered about which one of them would be in the Uchiha's group.

Typical.

"Iruka-sensei! Who is this Kagome?"

Iruka took his attention off the two brightly hair colored girls bringing it on the shorter boy. Naruto's outburst brought on murmurs of agreement.

Did that many people not know her? Well, she did skip class often, but still she managed to keep her spot at the top with no trouble, which continued to shock him every so.

"Kagome has been in your class for seven years actually," Iruka says sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, causing the class to burst out (excluding Sasuke, of course) in a chorus of unnecessary noises.

Iruka watched as Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together. He mentally prepared himself for her nonsense of questions. Iruka could most likely take a guess, and probably be right.

"Why does my team have four people instead of three?" She inquired, not surprisingly rupturing the silence.

There it was, Iruka made a mental note to treat himself to something sweet. He laughed inwardly, only to not hurt the pink haired kunoichi. Merely, he couldn't be bothered with late night calls from Mrs. Haruno. They were definitely related, you could tell by how they interact with others. Mother like daughter is what they say.

"Well, you see Sakura we have and uneven amount of genin this year" Iruka explained, groaning in the midst as he seen her hand go back up. Sakura was absolutely an amazing student but she was persistent when it had come down to trivial matters.

"Then why is i-," Sakura started but was interrupted by Iruka.

"Sakura, it was arranged by skill level. Naruto and you being the lowest and Kagome, Sasuke vice versa," Iruka once again corrected.

Sakura sunk down in her seat, utterly embarrassed. She hadn't fully realized that she was lowest in her class. She could hear her fellow classmates stifled giggles, they weren't incredibly subtle with this type of thing. The class continued to hold their laughter at Sakura's misfortune.

"Where is this supposed Kagome," Sasuke muttered inaudibly.

Iruka sighed again hearing the solemn Uchiha. How many more times was he going to sigh? He clenched his head, feeling the oncoming headache.

"I'll be back," In a spin of leaves, he left.

* * *

><p>"Kagome are you up here?" Iruka glanced around the area closest to him, on the roof. Hopefully, she was up here, his guess was about as good as anyone's.<p>

"Kagome you know it's prohibited to refugee here," Iruka attempted again.

'_Is that so?_'

Kagome peered out of the corner of her eye, paying no mind to her adoptive older brother. She watched in amusement as he cheered himself on triumphantly.

'Idiot,' Iruka rolled his eyes, continuing his search for her. At least he knew she was in the area.

He moved on to a different region of the roof, immediately spotting her relaxed body lying against a pole. She appeared relax with her arms behind her head and her eased legs crossed. Iruka only shook his head, picking her up leaving a pile of leaves in return.

* * *

><p>The students all cringed from the sudden breeze, but recovered quickly once they noticed their sensei and another figure.<p>

"This is Kagome, for those who don't know"

A short feeble girl stood next to Iruka long bangs covering her eyes. She wore a short innocent white kimono roughly on her petite frame with a purple obi and a red cord around her slim waist. Her upper left thigh was wrapped in bandages and kunai pouch tied above it. On her back was slender discolored naginata. Kagome already appeared different then most kunoichi, her attire being diverse in such.

"Hey! Why do you cover you face, do you have a big forehead like Sakura?" Naruto called out, causing Sakura to knock him out of his seat.

Kagome grunted at the statement. She was too tired to do any more then that. Iruka had woken her midst nap, and she wasn't even fully recovered from last night. That old man was going to get it, once she saw him again.

"Shall I reintroduce team 7?"

Everyone muttered; it was obvious the expectancy was lacking.

"As I was saying Team 7 are Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Higurashi Kagome,"

Kagome hissed silently, surprising her older brother of her cooperation. About right now, she would have sent pleading thoughts asking to switch or complaints about how difficult he was.

'_These people are troublesome like you, Aniki,'_

Iruka's eye began twitching he spoke too soon.

"Kagome, that's not nice to say,"

She raised her eyebrows in his direction obviously mocking him. Like, he was to tell her what was wrong or right.

Iruka already wished great luck to her teammates and Kakashi.

Hopefully, she doesn't cause great trouble to them. Iruka thought scratching the back of his head.

Who was he kidding?

* * *

><p>This went a little better then i thought but still!<p>

Read and Review


	2. Introductions

Thanks you guys! Haha I've never actually written before, so wish me good luck.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe these were teammates. All she wanted to was scream to the gods begging why it had to be her. She sighed, already knowing if she were to ask Iruka she'd get the same explanation. The same 'enlightenment' – he liked to call it- she had gotten the last several times she inquired.<p>

Kagome grumbled sinking farther in the chair, only to find no relief. These chairs over here were worse then Iruka's tasteless 'sofa' when it came to comfort.

She wearily glanced at her 'teammates'. It's not like she was going to accept them. A hormonal pink haired who insists squealing every tenth word she speaks; a blonde buffoon that thinks only about pulling pranks; and a duck haired hell bent boy whose hair color rivals hers. How exciting.

"Naruto, stay still!" Sakura hollered.

Kagome glanced from the corner of her eye, watching the fidgeting boy peeking through the shoji door every so often.

"I can't help it! Why is team's 7 sensei so damn late!" Naruto retorts, returning to his old actions. "All the other teams left with their sensei's" Naruto continued.

Kagome gazed at the clock: half past 11. He did have a point their _sensei_ was late two hours. Just her luck.

"Naruto, you idiot, what are you doing?" Sakura yelled once again. He had grabbed the chalkboard eraser and placed it between the gap of the door, perceiving Sakura's piercing gaze into his back judging him silently.

"That's what he gets for being late!" He smirked, feeling contempt for his ingenious prank. Immediately jumping down from the stool to prepare him to watch his trick unfold on the jounin of an instructor.

"I'm not getting involved!" Sakura atrociously lied through her teeth; it was obviously she wanted to help Naruto out.

Kagome simply lied on the table, attempting to catch some sleep. It was indeed troubling to be around these people, exactly what Iruka had said but a bit more restrained. Naruto was without a doubt dimwitted if he thinks this plan of his would work on a jounin. Iruka wasn't that stupid to fall for that, which surprised her. It seemed like Sasuke felt the same as he voiced his disbelief to the two idiots.

Kagome sat up from her position as she sensed his presence. Well this would be interesting. She watched in incredulity as the eraser landed on their instructor's head as he walked through. The chalk dust augmented his already light silver hair color. Naruto's constant laughter and Sakura lying broke the eerie silence. Kagome braced herself knowing something bad would happen for their foolishness.

"Hm, how can I say this? My first impression is I don't like you guys!" He barked.

They stared at him, shocked but not disappointed.

_For once the feeling's mutual. _Kagome could already tell today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Ok, Let's start with introductions," Sensei started cheerfully.<p>

"What do you want to know?" Naruto asked curiously.

"How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies stuff like that," He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly

"Hey, why don't you introduce yourselves first?" Naruto demanded from his spot between Kagome and Sakura.

Kagome could hear Sasuke mutter about how suspicious he appeared, and agreed also.

"Oh… me?" He lazily began. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire in telling you about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future? Hmm… I have many hobbies. That's about it."

"So, all we learned was his name?" Sakura said angrily in a hushed tone.

_I shouldn't have expected less,_ Kagome thought to herself. She barely made it through his introduction without closing her eyes a bit.

"Hm, how about you to the right?" He pointed towards a shocked Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He gripped on to his forehead protector. "I like cup ramen. I also like the ramen restaurant Iruka-sensei takes me to sometimes!"

Kagome opened her eyes upon hearing her brother's names. So, this was the boy her brother invested his time on often.

"What I dislike is waiting for 3 minutes for the ramen to cook." Kagome sweat dropped. _Does all he think about is Ramen?_ "My dream is to surpass the Hokage and have the people in this village acknowledge my existence! Hobbies? Pranks I guess. He finished, adjusting his forehead protector.

'_I guess I'll have to ask Iruka about this boy,_' He sure did fascinate the young Higurashi girl.

"I see next?" He scratched his head not sure how to go upon Naruto's 'opening'.

Sasuke took this as his chance to get it over with.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There's a ton I dislike and rarely anything I like. I wouldn't call it a dream, more like an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and the death of a certain someone." Sasuke stated.

Kagome examined him from her spot across; she was right about the part about him being hell bent. This is what the girls swooned over? A sadistic 12 years old. She let out a sigh.

She caught Sakura's gaze of admiration his way, while Naruto's was more along the lines terrified. From experience, he's probably thinking Sasuke was talking about him.

"The pink haired girl?" Kakashi inquired.

"I'm Haruno Sakura the thing I like-" She stopped before beginning again "The person I like is" Her eyes went in the direction of Sasuke before blushing. "Should I say my dream for the future?" She muttered "Oh My!" Sakura busted covering her face, glancing at Sasuke her face turning red in the midst.

She regained her composure and restarted. "The thing I dislike is Naruto!" She yelled.

Typical.

Naruto screamed out.

"My hobby is-"

"Ok!" Kakashi interrupted her, evidently didn't want to listen to her constant blabber.

He pointed at Kagome. "Please make it short" He pleaded.

Kagome rolled her eyes beginning her introduction. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. I like sleep and I dislike everyone of you," She furrowed her eyebrows. "My hobbies included sleeping and my dream is to simply defeat everyone inferior to me"

Kagome stood up stretching her fallen asleep leg.

"Is this it?" She solicited.

"I guess so, tomorrow we'll start out our duties," Kakashi nodded towards her way.

"Duties! What kind of duties?" Naruto jumped out of his spot.

_He's a bit hyperactive?_

"We'll be doing some thing just the five of us,"

"What! What! What!" Naruto excitedly cheered.

"Survival training" He smiled happily in his direction. Kagome grasped her stomach. She knew something bad was going to result from this.

"Survival training? Why is our duty training?"

"We learned enough at the academy," Sakura quipped adding to Naruto's fuel.

"All I'm saying is your being graded tomorrow bring all your shinobi tools and oh you better skip breakfast along the way"

Kagome smile was identical to Kakashi's "Can't wait"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not satisfied but still new chapter! A lot of talking sorry. Also I'm trying to develop Kagome's character, but I'm not sure in to what yet.<strong>

**Read and review please !**


End file.
